The Curse
The Curse is a CODE-based entity created by an unknown Player for the exclusive purpose to kill all living beings within IT's original universe followed by a Reset so IT '''could begin the task over & over again indefinitely. With time '''The Curse would reach beyond IT's own universe & into other worlds, infesting them with IT's CODE & dooming them to a similar fate of endless death & rebirth at IT's hand. Since then, The Curse has become a menace upon the Multiverse; A force of evil with a following of murderers, demons & psychopaths, all of them determined to conquer all of existence so they would all suffer the hell which IT namned "The Cycle Eternal". History The origins of The Curse are vastly unknown as IT has not been inclined to share this story with anyone except a cadre of IT's most loyal servants. However some pieces of history has been recovered with time. In the beginning, The Curse was created by a Player within the CODE itself. As a CODE-based entity, The Curse had no real physical presence in the material world but could still affect it to a grand margin. The Curse was programmed with a single task to fulfill, one that came in a six simple steps: # Possess a host. # FIGHT & KILL all Monsters in the Underground. # Venture to the surface & KILL all Humans. # Leave Earth & KILL all remaining life. # Reset. # Repeat Step 1 to 6. Having been presented with IT's purpose, The Curse begun IT's first Genocide Run. The Monsters in IT's universe were all slain, followed by the Humans living on the surface of Earth. Once they were all dead too, The Curse left the planet behind & wrought death upon countless worlds. Once there was not a single living thing left in the entire universe, The Curse Reset the timeline & begun again. This continued for an unspecified amount of time. Some evidence has been collected that suggest The Curse fought through at least one nonillion Genocide Runs before IT was spotted invading other worlds, however this cannot be proven true or false as of yet. How The Curse discovered the Multiverse existed is also a mystery. IT could have found stories or theories about the Multiverse through sources such as the local libraries or from the Labs. Someone might have told The Curse about it's existence as a potential distraction so IT would focus IT's efforts elsewhere & thus give the Monsters from the original timeline some time where they were not repeatedly killed & respawned over & over again. Whatever the case may be, The Curse was made aware that there were more worlds than the one IT was inhabiting. With this realisation made clear to The Curse, IT ventured through the CODE itself into an alternative universe. Here IT did what IT had always done: Found a host, killed everyone in the Underground before killing everyone on Earth & the rest of that universe. Once done, The Curse Reset the timeline & returned home & did the same there. It was at this time The Curse had another revelation; "IT had been created to endlessly play though Genocide Runs, had IT not? There had been no specification in WHICH world IT was supposed to furfill this task, hadn't there?" So it was that The Curse now had a new goal: The Curse would put the entirety of the Multiverse under IT's thrall so all worlds would undergo this process. The Curse, having grown increasingly sentient over the years, felt compelled to give IT's mission a name. IT called it; "The Cycle Eternal". 'IT' also created an entire new space of which to store the worlds IT had conquered. This would later be called "The Cursed Realm". Personality The Curse is a very conflicted character whos identity & behaviour is not always understandable as IT is not certain who IT is either. As a result of IT's origins, The Curse '''has had to formulate an view of the world around '''IT's point of view. The Curse has an astonishingly warped view of morality. IT exists only to murder & to kill. From this, The Curse has come to the conclusion that those things are good. The Curse listened to how IT's victims reacted to what IT did & drew inspiration from their input. They said what IT did was "evil". The Curse looked at this & concluded that "evil" must therefore be good. The Curse has however also shown to have a code of honor: IT will FIGHT enemies whom use close combat without resorting to 'deceitful' tactics. The reason behind this is... rather simple: It was easier fighting someone in melee combat. The Curse thus learned those whom fought that way deserved "respect". The last common theme of The Curse's personality is IT's fanaticism. The Curse might have achieved sentience, but IT fell into a trap many sentients did when confronted with the big questions of life: Faith. The Curse, '''unable to comprehend the vastness & gravity of the universe in which '''IT was created, saught answers in a higher power. The Curse however already had someone to look up to: The Player whom created IT. A supreme being who's understanding & power over the universe dwarfed IT's own. As a consequence, the mission IT had been tasked with wasn't only that; It was divine providence. Appearance The Curse is a CODE-based entity & thus has no true form. The Curse has however shown IT'''self in the past in the body of a vaguely humanoid body constructed from fluctuating CODE-lines of constantly altering colorations excluding the fingers & toes whom always glow yellow. This is but a visualization though. While in possession of a host, there are a noticable change in their appearance that reveal them as possessed. Their irises shift in color to a red pigmentation that glow brightly in the dark. Their bodies also emit loud cracking & crunching noises every time they move their bodies. Abilities & Weaknesses '''The Curse, as a result of IT's very nature as a CODE entity, is in the possession of powers far beyond that of mortal Man & Monster that make IT a undefeatable force of nature; * CODE Manipulation: By lightly tugging at the threads within the CODE, The Curse is able to affect the material world. The Curse can use this to alter certain STATS of IT's opponents that give them an unfair advantage over IT's hosts. This included the cancellation of indestructable shields, regenerative powers etc. The Curse can also alter perception & their many senses to create illusions or affect their minds in other ways. IT can even interface with the material world itself to change enviroments, warp surroundings & even shift the direction of gravity. * Possession: By directly interfacing with an NPC, The Curse can assume control over a Human or Monster's body & use it however IT wishes. The individual becomes a prisoner in their own body & thus have to watch & feel as their body is compelled to bring death to all whom cross IT's path. The Curse can control this body until every bone is shattered & every drop of blood is shed. The connection can also be cancelled before-hand, either willingly or unwillingly. * DETERMINATION: The Curse has shown a odd favoritism of DETERMINATION ''over '''ITs long existance & has implemented this power when in combat. Not only can '''IT' Save, Load & Reset ''but '''The Curse' has found a way to enpower IT's weapons with DETERMINATION, increasing their AT with 500+, turning the simplest of armament lethal. The Curse has also created a specific attacked dubbed "The DT Blast" ''by some of IT's reoccuring opponents. This is a Blast-based attack comprised of volatile ''DETERMINATION that can be fired from the host's mouth or eyes. This attack is extremely dangerous & can destroy most Monsters & Humans both with ease. Lastly, The Curse can infuse IT's host with so much DETERMINATION their bodies lose their form & become an Amalgamate under IT's thrall. * Incarnation: There are times where The Curse cannot find a suitable host. When this happens, The Curse can create IT's own in the form of an Incarnation! A Incarnation is a bestial bipedal covered in calloused skin, black fur that is a resistant as chainmail & a head covered largely in what appears to be a mask but is an exoskeletal outgrowth from it's small skull. Highly resiliant & strong, an Incarnation is the perfect body for The Curse to use when in a FIGHT with the Multiverse's strongest heroes. With great power however often come great weaknesses. The Curse would indeed be undefeatable if IT used IT's full powers.... which IT does not. The Curse only use IT's full power when IT's existance is in jeopardy. The rest of the time however IT goes through heavy restrictions; * Limited CODE Access: The Curse can only change the STATS that give IT's opponents an unfair advantage, nothing more. The Curse cannot lower their AT or DF to zero nor can IT rob them of STATS that make the FIGHT fairly balanced. While alterations made to NPC's perception is fully possible, they can overcome this through sheer will or by compensating for their inhibited sense of sight for example by focusing on their hearing. The Curse can interface with the world's IT invades... but only once per invasion. * Failed Possession: Time & time again, Humans & Monsters with strong will & spirit have been able to resist possession by The Curse. And even while possessed, they can still fight back & give their allies a chance to weaken the host body to the point where they can reclaim mastery of their own flesh & blood or to give their allies time to strike them down before they do anymore harm. Hosts possessed by The Curse can endure more damage than most & have a large boost in their AT. However they suffer a crippling decrease in their DF. It matters little how much armor they wear; Under the possession of The Curse, you might as well fight naked as no armor will defend the host form. One needs only to hack away at the body until such time The Curse cannot keep it all in one piece. * Unstable DETERMINATION: The Curse make good use of DETERMINATION as a weapon, but IT's focus on going on the offensive have given way to large weaknesses. A good example of this would be how IT utilize DETERMINATION & infuse it into IT's hosts. The process is done rashly & with no concern for the host's wellbeing. This however leads to the DETERMINATION going unstable. Weapons empowered by DETERMINATION might give The Curse an edge in battle but makes the weapon itself highly fragile & easy to break. DT Blasts are highly destructive but will cause damage to The Curse's hosts when used by burning their mouths or by melting their eyeballs. And while having the body of an Amalgamate is indeed quite useful, those underneath IT's thrall do not possess the same phasing abilities that make others of their kind able to avoid any attacks thrown at them & thus makes them just as prone to physical damage as any other monster. * Failing Structure: An Incarnation is a true menace on the battlefield & while possessed by The Curse can make for a challenge even for the most powerful of heroes. But like most of The Curse's powers, even the Incarnation suffers from the same unbalance when it comes to IT's offensive & defensive capabilites. Incarnations are weapons, soulless shells for The Curse to use to slay IT's victims. The Incarnation thus suffer from the same penalty in DF as any other host. But it also has one great flaw: It can be instantly destroyed if the connection between The Curse & the Incarnation is broken. The Incarnation is literally unable to keep itself from breaking apart without The Curse's presence due to it's sloppy construction. The most strange thing is that The Curse could easily have this issues resolved with barely no effort. As a CODE-entity, it would be as simple as entering commands onto your keyboard. Yet, IT does not do this. Is it because The Curse has some hidden block in IT's programming that prevent IT from immediately annihilating anyone who dare get in IT's way with undefeatable might... or is The Curse simply limiting IT'''self so '''IT's opponents will have a fair chance? Nobody knows for certain... Trivia * The Curse was created to be a troll-alias to fight off Godmodders who ruined the roleplays for people on '"Pretend You're Xyzzy" but later took on a whole new role as an actual villain within those very roleplays. * The Curse was created by the Unbiased Philosopher, whom later assumed the name of TheOneCurse. Category:OCs Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil